Heartbreaker
by BubbleSplash98
Summary: Tidak disangka ternyata para 10th Generation mempunyai bakat menjadi heartbreaker di nami chuu /Read n Review\Chapter 2 UPDATED !
1. Chapter 1

_Segmen opening gaje bersama Author,Adult!Reborn dan Adult!Fon_

**Reborn** : Ciaossu readers tachi

**Fon **: Ni hao

**A** : iHolla minna , maaf ya daku hiatus lama permintaan maaf silahkan *tebar permen*

Readers : Boooo gak banget hadiahnya permen *lempar permen balik ke Author*

**A **: Ampuun

**Fon** : Minna-san tolong jangan lempar permennya ya sayang buang-buang makanan lho *senyum malaikat*

**Readers** : Haiii Fon ~ *langsung mungutin permennya balik sambil blushing*

**Reborn** : *sweatdrops* Senyum malaikat Fon memang hebat

**A** : Iya,langsung pada tunduk semua . '_Ya iyalah duplikatan Hibari ini kalau senyum kayak gitu yang ada pada KO semua'_

**Fon** : Author tolong bacakan disclaimernya ya

**A** : Ah iya aku hampir lupa , kalau begitu ka-

**Skull **: Muahahaha Skull-sama yang keren ini akan membacakan disclaimernya *ngerebut mic dari Author*

**A **: Enak aja gue yang bakalan bacain tau !

**Skull** : Baah lo kelamaan mending gue Skull yang keren ini bacain disclaimer

_**DOR**_  
**Reborn** : Gue gak peduli siapa yang bacain disclaimernya,cepettan baca abis ini gue mau ngopi distarbucks

**Skull** : Reborn,lo ini kerjaannya ngopi mulu mending juga nongkrong di chattime tau

**Reborn** : Huh gue gak selevel sama tempat tongkrongan bocah

**Skull** : Apa lo bilang !?

**A** : *sweatdrops* ya ampun,Fon kamu aja deh yang bacain dis- *ngeliat Fon yang jualan Bakpao* …

**Fon** : Ayo dibeli-dibeli bakpaonya cuman 5 ribu entar saya gratisin gyoza

**A** : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano sensei ~ nah semuanya happy reading ya dan hiraukan saja para arcobaleno sarap yang ada disini

**Reborn **: Coba bilang sekali lagi author *nodong pistol*

**A **: Hieee ampun Reborn-sama !

**OoO**

**Hitman Reborn! – Akira Amano **

.

.

.

.

**Heartbreaker**

By **BubbleSplash98**

.

.

.

Target 01 - Yamamoto Takeshi

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi,rain guardian vongola family. Mempunyai kepribadian happy go lucky,kemampuan bermain baseballnya sangat tidak diragukan lagi,selalu dikelilingi para penggemarnya terutama yang polos (bego kalau kata Gokudera),wajahnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan serta postur tubuhnya tinggi membuatnya banyak ditaksir oleh para sampai saat ini belum ada cewek yang berani menyatakan perasaan pada Yamamoto karena mereka masih malu-malu kucing dan bersaing dengan para junior mereka yang juga berada di klub 'Yamamoto-kun' mereka.

Teng tong teng tong suara bel berbunyi,menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah tiba.

"Hoaaam,akhirnya istirahat juga !"seru Yamamoto sambil menenteng kotak bentonya yang kemudian menghampiri meja Tsuna.

"Yo tsuna,hari ini mau makan bareng lagi gak ?"

"Eh boleh-boleh saja Yamamoto,"balas Tsuna sembari mengeluarkan bento buatan mamanya tercinta.

"Bagaimana denganmu Gokudera ?"

"Cih,tentu saja aku ikut !"decak Gokudera yang tidak membawa bento melainkan bungkusan yang ia beli dari minimarket,ckck Gokudera sekali-sekali bawa bento dong biar kompakkan sama Tsuna dan gak sempet buat ya minta tolong Bianchi aja,bener kan ? *author diledakkin sama Gokudera*

Saat mereka bertiga ingin keatap sekolah tempat tongkrongan mereka,tiba-tiba Kurokawa Hana sahabat dari primadonna nami chuu aka Sasagawa Kyoko menghampiri mereka, "Yamamoto ini ada surat dari anak kelas sebelah,"

"Oh sankyuu Kurokawa,"

Yamamoto membuka surat itu_,'Yamamoto-kun aku ingin berterus terang padamu. Tolong temui aku sepulang sekolah,_' "Eh kira-kira apa ya yang ingin dibicarakan padaku ?" kata Yamamoto yang bingung melihat isi surat itu.

Hana hanya bisa geleng-geleng saat mendengar pernyataan dari Yamamoto, '_Dia mau menyatakan perasaannya padamu dasar cowok bodoh' _pikir Hanna.

"Mungkin saja dia ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu Yamamoto. Soalnya kan kemarin kamu ulang tahun," jawab Tsuna polos.

Ya ampun Tsuna,kamu memang benar-benar dame ada orang yang mau ngucappin selamat ulang tahun sampe pake surat segala ngajak ketemuan lagi,kurang kerjaan banget.

_PLOP_

Urat-urat mulai muncul dijidat Hanna

"Hah palingan juga ingin bertanya padamu bagaimana cara membuat home run," kata Gokudera cuek.

Kata-kata Gokudera intinya gak beda jauh dari mengherankan orang sejenius Gokudera Hayato yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna saat ulangan,memecahkan sistema C.A.I ini tidak bisa mencerna maksud dari surat itu.

_PLOP PLOP_

Satu lagi urat muncul dijidat Hana

'_YA AMPUN KALIAN INI BENAR-BENAR GAK PEKA ! DASAR OTAK PRIMATA !'_ pekik Hanna dalam hati.

_Sepulang sekolah –_

"Yamamoto-kun !" seru cewek berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang menunggu di depan loker Yamamoto.

"Yo,apa kamu yang mengirimkan surat ini padaku ?"

"I-Iya itu aku,"

Yamamoto tersenyum pada gadis itu dan berkata"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu,"

Muncul semburat merah di pipi cewek itu,"Ah tidak apa-apa kok. A-ano Yamamoto-kun,apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Ada"

"Kalau aku boleh tau si-siapa orang itu Yamamoto-kun ?"

"Gokudera,"

'_NANIIIII ! Yamamoto-kun ternyata gay !?_' jerit cewek itu dalam hati,

"Etto selain Gokudera aku juga suka Tsuna,"

BRUK

Gadis itu terjatuh dengan dramatis,"Yamamoto-kun ternyata kamu suka dengan Gokudera-kun dan Tsuna ya …"

"Haha iyalah habis kan mereka saja aku menyukai mereka,"

Gadis itu hanya bisa tepuk jidat saat mendengar jawaban Yamamoto,

"Maksudku 'serius' menyukai begitu,"

Yamamoto berpikir sejenak,"Kalau serius menyukai berarti …"

_DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI_

Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang menantikan jawaban Yamamoto

"Baseball,aku sangat serius menyukai baseball,"

DOEEEENG

Yamamoto Takeshi telah membuat cewek didepannya patah ,bukan karena ditolak mentah-mentah,tapi karena responnya yang super idiot.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN BAKAAAAA !"

_PLAK_

Cewek itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Yamamoto,setelah ia menghadiahi Yamamoto dengan tamparan cinta darinya.

"A-Aduh kok aku ditampar," kata Yamamoto sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang sekarang mempunyai bekas cap tangan dari si cewek itu.

**~ 80 80 O-M-A-K-E 80 80 ~**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Squalo,hahaha bekasnya gak hilang-hilang nih,"

_Hening_

Squalo hanya menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Bocah ini benar-benar deh,densenya gak ketolongan.' Batin Squalo dalam hati.

"Voiii jangan harap gue bakalan latihan sama lo kali ini,"

"Eh kok begitu sih ?"

* * *

~ VROIIIII USHISHISHISHISHI ~

Author : Jangan lupa ya di review ya ^.^ maaf ya di chapter kali ini agak garing.

Squalo : Oi author kenapa gue cuman muncul di omake doang !?

Author : Eh ini kan chapt khusus Takechi,nah Squalo tolong penutupannya ya

Squalo : Gue gak mau

Author : Ayolah Superbi Squalo yang cantik dan ukenya Xanxus ~

Squalo : VROIII LO MINTA GUE CINCANG YA !? ENAK AJA SIAPA JUGA YANG CANTIK DAN UKE !

Bel : Ushishishi lebih baik pangeran yang tutup,semuanya jangan lupa ya direview dan pangeran harap kalian gak memberi flame yaah sebenernya pangeran gak peduli sih kalau kalian mau ngeflame shishishi.

Author : Bel,sebenernya niat nutup gak sih

Squalo : VROIII SINI LO BOCAH !

Bel : Shishishi suka-suka pangeran dong ~ ciao ciao


	2. Chapter 2

_**Opening with Author and KHR cast as guest **_

_**Song : 88 by L.M.C**_

**Yamamoto **: Yo readers tachi

**Tsuna** : etto semuanya terima kasih ya sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter sebelumnya

**Gokudera** : Oi kemana si author ?

**Yamamoto **: Ah katanya kali ini kita aja yang bawain openingnya

**Tsuna **: Eeh tumben banget biasanya kan dia yang paling semangat (heboh) kalau udah mulai opening

**Gokudera **: Huh dasar Author gak bertanggung jawab , dan kenapa si Yamamoto yang jadi karakter utama di chap pertama sih -3-

**Yamamoto** : maa maa Gokudera pasti kamu muncul kok di chap kali ini

**Tsuna **: Iya mungkin saja kamu jadi karakter utama dalam chapter kali ini Gokudera-kun

_Dari kejauhan terdengar suara BAG BUG BAG BUG-_

**Author **: SIALAAAAAAAAANNNNNN (BAG) HAAAAAAAAAAAAH (BUG)

**Tsuna** : psst itu Author kan ?

**Yamamoto :** Iya,dan kayaknya dari tadi yang bikin suara gedebug dia deh ^^"

**Gokudera** : Rupanya dia sudah enggak waras

**Author** : HEEEH SIAPA DISITU GANGGU KETENANGAN GUE AJA ! *pasang kuda-kuda*

**Tsuna** : HIEEEEE ini kita

**Author** : Hueeeeeeee *ngacir ke Tsuna,Gokudera,Yamamoto*

**Gokudera** : O-Oi kau kenapa Author ?

**Author **: Hueeeee gue nyesel ikut lomba besok bangun pagi jadinya

**All **: *sweatdrop* 'Jadi cuman gara-gara itu'

**Author** : Bukan itu aja *sob* tapi *sob* hueeeeeee *banjir air mata*

**Tsuna** : Eeeh Author jangan nangis *panik*

**Yamamoto** : Author entar habis opening gimana kalau kita makan sushi ditempatku *senyum pepsodent*

**Author** : *sob* sushi ? *sob* *sob*

**Gokudera** : Iya ditraktirin Yamamoto nih ayo thor kapan lagi kita dapet traktiran gratis *tepuk-tepuk punggung Author*

**Author** : Ya udah kalau Takechi maksa *sob* *sob*

**Tsuna **: _'kapan Yamamoto maksa ^^"_'

**Yamamoto **: Nah kalau gitu gimana kita lanjutin openingnya ?

**Tsuna :** Ah bener juga hampir lupa aku

**Author **: Kalau gitu salah satu dari kalian bacain disclaimernya

**Gokudera **: Gue dong yang bacain

**Yamamoto + Author** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! punya Akira Amano

**Gokudera** : Oiii tadi kan gue udah bilang mau bacain, dasar !

**Author **: Ya udah entar lo di bagian closingnya aja gimana dera ?

**Gokudera** : Oh ya u- koraaa nama gue bukan dera baka Author !

**Hitman Reborn! – Akira Amano**

.

.

.

**Heartbreaker**

**BubbleSplash98**

.

.

.

Target 02 – Kyoya Hibari

* * *

Sang ketua disipliner nami chuu atau yang biasa disebut fuukinchou (entah Author lupa apa namanya) terlihat sedang tidur di atap sekolah bersama burung mungil yang tengah hinggap ialah Kyoya Hibari,sang prefek yang sangat terkenal dengan trademarknya 'kamikorosu' tak lupa juga dengan gakuran sekolah yang bergantung dibahunya disertai armband warna juga merangkap sebagai Cloud Guardian dari Vongola family (meskipun Hibari tidak pernah mengakui kalau dia bagian dari Vongola) punya box weapon landak mungil bernama roll dan burung unyu yang pandai bernyanyi bernama hal ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakter Hibari yang terkesan kuudere ini *author dihajar Tonfa* belum lagi kecintaannya yang suka bertarung, mau perempuan atau banci pun pasti diembat sama tidak akan meladeni 'Herbivore',jadi jika kalian masuk kategori itu bersiap-siaplah untuk dihajar Hibari atau jika kalian beruntung Hibari tidak peduli sama jika kalian masuk dalam kategori 'Carnivore' atau 'Omnivore' ya mungkin kalian akan dikamikorosu oleh Hibari juga.

Tetapi,Hibari Kyoya mempunyai fansclub dengan anggota yang bisa dibilang itu didirikan secara diam-diam dan hanya beberapa orang terpilih yang bisa masuk ke fansclub ruangan fc itu,terpajang foto Hibari super besar saat sedang tidur itu merupakan foto keramat bagi para anggotanya karena foto itu memancarkan aura yang bisa membuat para fangirls mimisan tidak henti karena itulah foto itu hanya dibuka sebulan mereka dengan fansclub Yamamoto adalah mereka lebih tergila-gila dengan Hibari,bahkan sampai memanggil Hibari dengan sebuttan 'Hibari-sama'.Bagi mereka Hibari sudah seperti emperor dengan aura mutlak dan absolutnya yang khas hampir mirip dengan seseorang dari fandom sebelah.

* * *

Hari ini juga,salah seorang dari mereka akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hibari.

"Pokoknya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Hibari-sama !"kata gadis yang tengah memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan , _**'Hibari-sama aishiteru !**_'.

"Kau yakin Ayane-chan ?Ingatlah saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu jangan lupa membawa benda 'itu'" jawab sang ketua fansclub itu.

"Un,tentu aku tidak akan lupa ketua ! yosh kalau begitu aku pergi dulu menemui Hibari-sama nah jaa ne," Ayane mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan fansclub.

Teman-temannya melambaikan sapu tangan mereka sambil berkata "Ganbatte ne Ayane-chan !".

_- Sesampainya diatap -_

Ayane menemukan Hibari yang tengah bersantai bersama Hibird yang hinggap dikepalanya.

'_Kyaaaa itu dia,akhirnya ketemu juga !'_ batin Ayane.

Hibari yang merasakan kedatangan Ayane,melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak tertarik.

"Mau apa kau ke sini herbivore ?"kata Hibari malas.

"Aku ke sini untuk menemuimu Hibari-sama,"balas Ayane yang masih semangat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang emperor namimori.

"Hmph sayangnya aku tidak tertarik untuk menemuimu cepat pulang sana,lagipula waktu sekolah sudah usai,"jawab Hibari dengan ketus.

'_Hibari-sama kau terlalu kuudere,meskipun kata-katamu menjleb di kokoroku ini tapi tetap hal itu tak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu Hibari-samaaaaa'_ jerit inner Ayane yang sedang menangis lebay.

"Hibari-sama tolong terima bungkusan ini,"Ayane menyodorkan bungkusan putih kepada Hibari.

"Hn.." Hibari mengambil bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya.

" . . . . . ." Tidak ada respon dari Hibari,malahan Ia hanya menatap isi bungkusan itu.

"Kenapa kau membawakanku hamburger herbivore,seingatku aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memberikanku aku tidak tahu apa hamburger ini sudah higienis," jawab Hibari datar.

Cowok berkepala tempurung itu malah mempertanyakan 'kebersihan' makanan yang tak tau malu memang Hibari Kyoya,rasa gengsimu yang tinggi itu makin menjadi jadi ke tingkat absurd nak *ditempeleng tonfa*.Hamburger adalah makanan kesukaan prefek kita yang satu ini,padahal setidaknya ia makan 2 porsi hamburger lagi ia memesannya dimana saja,tidak peduli itu diwarung kek atau restoran kek yang penting ya ada menu hamburgernya !.

"Tenang saja Hibari-sama itu higienis kok lagipula aku sudah mengecek tingkat kebersihannya sebelum memasaknya,"jawab Ayane masih tersenyum.

Hibari diam sejenak,lalu ia mengambil hamburger itu dan melahapnya. _'Hn lumayan juga hamburger buatan herbivore satu ini,_' pikir Hibari.

'_Yosh,aku sudah berhasil menaklukkan perut Hibari-sama sekarang saatnya aku menaklukan hatinya' _batin Ayane membara.

"Hibari-sama sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai suka saat Hibari-sama menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai prefek sekaligus ketua disipliner,belum lagi saat anda memberi pelajaran bagi para berandalan yang membuat itu bisakah anda membalas perasaanku ?" Kata Ayane sambil membungkuk hormat pada Hibari.

_Hening_

Masih belum ada respon dari Hibari,hati Ayane sudah mulai bimbang.'Apa mungkin ini tanda Hibari-sama menolakku ? mungkin lebih baik aku pergi saja,' gadis itu mulai melangkah untuk pergi.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi herbivore,"

" ! "

Ayane kaget saat Hibari mencegatnya untuk pergi,_'Hi-Hibari-sama memegang pergelangan tanganku,'_ jeritnya fangirlingan dalam memegang disini bukan memegang layaknya drama-drama shoujo yang betebaran tetapi memegang dalam artian mencengkram(ya iyalah mana mungkin Hibari bisa selembut itu).

Hibari mendekatkan gadis itu padanya,setelah hanya tersisa jarak 5 cm diantara mereka raut wajah ayane sudah memerah.

'_Kyaaaaa jangan-jangan Hibari-sama mau men-kissu aku kyaaaa bagaimana ini /_'seru inner Ayane yang sudah mimisan tiada henti.

Manik hitam abu-abu milik Hibari bertemu dengan manik cokelat milik Ayane.

Mulai muncul background pink-pink beserta bunyi lonceng-lonceng pernikahan(?)saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Herbivore . . ." Ayane bisa merasakan napas Hibari,mukanya sudah mulai semerah tomat.

'Kyaaaaaa Hibari-sama aku belum siap,"kata Ayane sambil menutup matanya menantikan kissu dari Hibari.

**DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000% LOVE HEY !** *_Author digebuk massal oleh readers_*

Hiraukan yang diatas mari kita ulang sekali lagi,

.

.

.

.

**DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau mau pergi jangan lupa ambil kembali bungkusanmu,dan buang ke tong sampah,"

_**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**_

Bukan efek _chuu ~_ yang dinantikannya malahan titah dari Hibari untuk membuang sisa plastik bekas bungkus burger yang telah habis dimakan Hibari.

Ayane okigawa,cewe kelas 2 SMP yang telah mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tulus dan sabar pada sang prefek Namimori (atau iblis lebih tepatnya #ditonfa) ternyata ditolak oleh Hibari Kyoya dengan cara tidak digubris pernyataan cintanya melainkan menyuruhnya menjaga kebersihan dinami Ayane sudah hancur berkeping-keping mendengar titah sang prefek,wajahnya sudah mulai pucat dan terlihat arwahnya telah melayang meninggalkan tubuh si pemilik.

"Hiks….Hibari-sama….Hiks….HIBARI-SAMA PHPPPPPP ! HIDOIIIIII !"seru Ayane sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Hibari.

Yang dikatakan PHP malah menguap dan mulai beranjak ke posisinya semula untuk tidur.

"Dasar herbivore bodoh,dia lupa membawa tadi langsung saja ku kamikorosu,"gerutu Hibari saat melihat bungkusan plastik masih berserakan di atap.

"Hibari!Hibari!PHP!PHP!"cuap Hibird yang baru saja mempelajari kata baru yang ia dengar tadi.

"Hibird,jangan berbicara menggunakan kata-kata naas aku bukan PHP,"pinta Hibari pada burung mungilnya yang sekarang hinggap di bahu Hibari.

**~ 18 O-M-A-K-E 18 ~**

"Kyo-san mengapa anda tidak menjawab pernyataan dari Ayane okigawa ?"kata Kusakabe yang sedang mengangkut bungkusan plastik atas perintah Hibari.

"Pernyataan ? Hn,aku tidak aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencoba hamburger buatan herbivore juga,Kusakabe mulai besok kau suruh dia untuk membuatkan hamburger setiap hari,"jawab Hibari sambil mengelus-ngelus Hibird.

"Baik Kyo-san,"

'_Aku tidak yakin kalau Okigawa-san mau membuatkan Kyo-san hamburger ia baru ditolak oleh Kyo-san dengan cara yang malang nasibmu Okigawa-san,aku harap kau tidak trauma gara-gara Kyo-san'_ pikir Kusakabe sambil memperhatikan Hibari dengan seenak jidat tertidur (lagi).

TBC

* * *

**Author **: akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ! Yosh minna(khr cast) tolong balas review kemaren ya

**Gokudera **: Gue gak muncul juga di chapter ini *pundung* kenapa malah si Hibari sih yang muncul !

**Author **: Itu karena dilist gue dia urutan ke 2 dan pada minta Hibari muncul

**Byakuran** : karena tako head-kun sedang pundung biar aku yang bacakan saja ya ~ *ngemut marshmellow*

**Gokudera **: APA KATAMU MARSHMELLOW YARO ! *emosi*

**Byakuran** :Untuk **Hikage Natsuhimiko**-chan terima kasih atas reviewmu ya,dan itu benar bahwa Yamamoto Takeshi rada clueless menuju sebagai imbalannya bagaimana kalau ku beri marshmellow *nyodorin marshmellow* tapi gak boleh karena ini milikku aaam *ngelahap marshmellow*

**Bel **: Ushishishi karena ini dari fans pangeran maka pangeran yang akan baca review ini ~ *ngambil kertas review* …..Shishishi tentu saja pangeran ini seme memangnya kodok itu siapa ushishishi dia hanya seekor kodok ngorek.(Author : ampun mak jleb)Author kamu memang payah ya masa efeknya kurang sih,lihat rakyat jelata satu ini lebih pintar daripada kamu.

**Author** : =-= Iya Bel iya,anyway terima kasih **Raicho**-san untuk Bel dan para member Varia lainnya tenang saja mereka bakal muncul kok dalam fict khusus mereka secara mereka kan varia quality *pasang pose peace*

**Yamamoto **: Terakhir dari **nello**-san , wah kalau yang ini harus tanya Author kalau begitu.

**Author** : *baca review* Untuk masalah Dino muncul dichapter depan mohon maaf ya kayaknya musti diundur dulu soalnya chapter berikutnya itu Gokudera ehehe ^^" mungkin Dino akan muncul 2 chapter yang cewek tentunya akan me masukkan disini ufufufu,Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ~

**All **: NANI !? YANG CEWEK JUGA IKUT !?

**Bianchi** : Aku menolak untuk berpartisipasi dalam fict ini,lagipula cintaku hanya untuk Reborn seorang *langsung meluk Reborn*

**Author** : *sweatdrop* _'Padahal bukan dia udah nolak aja'_

**Gokudera** : Akhirnya chapter depan gue kebagian juga dan ternyata ada juga yang merindukanku untuk tampil disini *terharu* terima kasih terima kasih .

**Shamal **: Oi Hayato,kau ngerti gak sih maksud dari judul fict ini ? itu artinya kau itu cowok yang menghancurkan hati wanita tau *jitak Gokudera*

**Gokudera** : NANI !? Baru nyadar gue

**Shamal** : Ehehe Bubble-san yang unyu dan manis entar abang Shamal boleh ikuttan gak ke sekolahmu besok *ngedip-ngedip gaje*

**Author :** MOOOH YADA ! Tidak akan kubiarkan sekolahku terutama para kawanku ternodai oleh lo dokter mesuum *nebas Shamal pake frying pan*

**Shamal** : Gyaaaaaa ampuuun kan cuman nanya

**Yamamoto** : Ah Bubble-chan gimana lombanya ?

**Author** : Ja-Jangan tanya lagi,gue udah kayak orang bego disana =w= *pundung*

**Reborn** : Jangan bilang lo minder karena costume lo sangat sederhana,ada teks yang lupa terus lo grogi,dan akhirnya lo terpaksa improve dengan bahasa lo sendiri kan.

**Author** : *JLEB* *ngangguk* huweeeeeee *banjir air mata*

**Tsuna **: Hiii jangan nangis author-san yang penting udah berjuang ^_^

**Squalo** : Emang lo improvenya gimana bocah ?

**Author** : Gue kasih sound effect , menggonggong dan bikin suara wuush dan bam bum

**All** : *sweatdrop*

**Yamamoto** : Ahahha menarik pasti jurinya kasih nilai bagus *puk puk Author*

**Author** : Takechi . . . *terharu* Aku sayang Takechi ! *ngeglomps Yamamoto*

**Gokudera **: Pertanyaannya kenapa lo pulang cepet banget ? jangan-jangan lo udah kalah lagi

**Tsuna** : Gokudera-kun kata-katamu terlalu menohok

**Author** : *JLEB JLEB* gue cuman pengen mau pulang aja soalnya udah gak menarik lagi toh rata-rata ceritanya hampir sama semua huft *emo corner*

**Squalo : **VOIIII Jangan kabur dulu dari pertarungan bodoh *pentok Author pake gagang pedang* Lo kan belum tau hasilnya !

**Gokudera+Tsuna** : 'Sejak kapan ini pertarungan Squalo,ini hanya kompetisi biasa'

**Author : **mou,sudahlah lebih baik kita closing ini saja

**Gokudera : **Wokeh sekarang gue yang closing yap,terimakasih minna telah mereview n membaca fict ini saya Gokudera Hayato mewakili semua cast dan Author menyatakan chap kali ini sudah selesai

**Tsuna **: Sampai jumpa minna !


End file.
